noobys_ttfandomcom-20200213-history
Nooby's Tower Tutorial Wiki
What is Nooby's Tower Tutoiral Wiki? Hello and Welcome to the wiki! This wiki is all about Noobytak's JToH styled Towers, but this wiki is mostly targeted for NToL, (Nooby's Towers of Laziness). Buckle up cause this wiki will go up and down in small minorities! The Rules PLEASE READ ALL OF THE RULES, IF YOU GET IN TROUBLE FOR SEEMINGLY NO REASON READ THE RULES, IF YOU DID NOT BREAK THE RULES BUT GET IN TROUBLE, CONTACT A MODERATOR THAT YOU TRUST. General Rules 1. Do not post profanity or any innapropriate images. 2. If you wish to edit a protected article do not fuss, just ask a mod politely. 3. Do not start wars beetween people, doing this could get you Blocked for up to a year. 4. If you want to make a page that has not been planned anywhere, ask a moderator. Moderator Rules 1. Respect the community, if somebody reaches out to you for help, respond kindly. 2. If somebody is being a jerk, warn them, if they do not comply come to me and I will give a valid punishment. 3. Punish vandals, if a page suddenly changes massively without my approval, Block the culprit for atleast a week. 4. If somebody that was blocked forever comes back on an alternate account, IP ban that person from the wiki. Ranking Rules 1. You can rank up easily by simply being an active user. 2. If you fix vandalisim, and warn the Moderators about a vandal, you will have a high chance of being a Moderator yourself! 3. If you do malicious actions your chance of going up in the ranks will plummet. 4. If you apoligize for bad things you have done you may get a better chance of going up in the ranks. 5. If you are blocked you have a very low chance of getting a higher rank, I'm sorry it's just the way it works. Ranking If you do good things, or just be active in general, your Ranking Number will go up. If you do bad things it will go down. Here are the Categories, from Lowest to Highest. -100 to -75 Having this number gives Moderators full right to just block you if they wish. -75 to -35 Having this number means you have a fairly low chance of getting a better rank. -35 to 0 You are not that bad if you have this number, you can also easily get the number if you just joined the wiki. 0 to 35 Having this number means you have been active for a while, or have reported Vandals. 35 to 60 You've made good progress, you are likely a Moderator now and have much more power, but use it for good, never for evil. 60 to 85 You are likely in multiple rankings if you have this number. 85 to 95 You are a guaranteed Moderator at this point and have done very well. 95 to 100 You are one of, if not the most respected member of this wiki great work. 100+ Reserved for the Creator as he is the founder of this wiki. How do I leave this Page? Somethimes Leaving the Home Pages on wiki's is actually a bit of a challenge, but since we love to see new people coming to the wiki, we will make it easier, just click this this Emoji! �� Category:Browse